This invention relates to the field of semiconductor processing, and more particularly to a method for forming a contact and a container capacitor for a semiconductor device such as a dynamic random access memory.
During the manufacture of a semiconductor device such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (SRAMs), microprocessors, and logic devices, several structures are commonly formed. For example, contact openings to a conductive layer such as doped monocrystalline silicon wafer, a polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon) layer, or a metal feature through a dielectric layer such as tetraethyl orthosilicate (TEOS) and/or borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG) can be formed. Further, openings are commonly formed within a dielectric layer as an early step in the formation of a container capacitor in a memory device.
FIGS. 1-6 depict a conventional process used during the formation of a semiconductor memory device such as a DRAM to form storage capacitors and digit line contacts. FIG. 1 depicts a semiconductor wafer substrate assembly comprising a semiconductor wafer 10, field oxide 12, doped wafer areas 13, transistor control gates typically comprising a polysilicon gate 14A and silicide 14B, and surrounding dielectric typically comprising gate oxide 16A, nitride spacers 16B, and capping layer 16C, for example TEOS. FIG. 1 further depicts polysilicon contact pads including pads 18 to which container capacitors will be electrically coupled and pads 20 which will form a portion of a digit line contact to the wafer 10. The pads are separated by a dielectric layer 22, for example BPSG. Also depicted is a second layer of dielectric 24 which can be one or more layers of TEOS and/or BPSG. A layer of photoresist 26 defines openings 28 which overlie pads 18 to which the container capacitors will be electrically coupled. The structure of FIG. 1 is exposed to a vertical anisotropic etch which removes the dielectric layer 24 selective to the polysilicon contact pads 18.
FIG. 2 depicts openings 30 which result from the etch of the FIG. 1 structure. The etch exposes pads 18, which in turn contact doped regions 13. Pads 18, therefore, decrease the amount of oxide which the etch of the FIG. 1 structure must remove. Without pads 18, the etch would be required to remove the additional thickness of oxide layer 22 to expose doped regions 13.
After forming the openings, a blanket layer of hemispherical silicon grain (HSG) 32 is formed over exposed surfaces including pads 18. Subsequently, the openings are filled with a sacrificial protective material such as photoresist (not depicted) and the HSG and a portion of dielectric 24 are etched, for example using chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). This removes the HSG from the horizontal surface of dielectric 24. Any protective material remaining within opening 30 is removed.
Next, blanket layers of cell nitride 34 and top plate polysilicon 36 are formed over the surface of the assembly as depicted in FIG. 3. A patterned photoresist layer 38 is provided which defines the storage nodes and capacitor top plate. After the etch, the photoresist 38 is removed.
As depicted in FIG. 4 another dielectric layer 40 such as BPSG is deposited and planarized and a patterned photoresist 42 is formed over dielectric 40. Opening 44 within the photoresist layer overlies the digit line contact pad 20. A vertical anisotropic etch is performed which etches through dielectric layers 40 and 24 to provide a contact opening 50 and to expose the digit line contact pad 20 as depicted in FIG. 5. The etch exposes pad 20, which in turn contacts doped region 13. Pad 20, therefore, decreases the amount of oxide which the etch of the FIG. 4 structure must remove. Without pad 22, the etch would be required to remove the additional thickness of oxide layer 22 to expose doped region 13. Finally, as depicted in FIG. 6, a conductive plug 60 typically comprising tungsten is formed within opening 50 and a metal digit line runner 62, typically aluminum, is formed over dielectric layer 40 to electrically contact the plug 60 to provide a digit line.
One problem with a process such as that described above is that the etch of the digit line contact opening 50 to expose the digit line contact pad 20 requires etching through a very thick series of dielectric layers. With current processes the ratio of the contact opening height to the width (i.e. the xe2x80x9caspect ratioxe2x80x9d) can be 10:1 or greater. For example, layer 24 depicted in FIG. 4 can have a thickness of 14,000 angstroms (xc3x85) or more, and layer 40 can have a thickness of 4,000 xc3x85 for a total of 18,000 xc3x85 of dielectric to etch through to form a contact about 1,150 xc3x85 wide for an aspect ratio of about 15:1. As the aspect ratio of openings increases the opening becomes increasingly difficult to form reliably. Contact locations in a periphery of a semiconductor device (see 174 in FIG. 17, for example) often do not have pads 18, 20 which further increases the aspect ratio. Problems forming high aspect ratio contacts include difficulty in etching the bottom portion of the dielectric layer, in maintaining the proper diameter of toward the top of the opening, and in filling the contact opening with conductive material subsequent to its formation.
A method for forming a contact opening which reduces or eliminates the problems described above would be desirable.
The present invention provides a new method that reduces problems associated with the manufacture of semiconductor devices, particularly problems resulting from contact etches and fills requiring a high aspect ratio. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention a portion of a digit line contact opening is etched to expose a digit line contact pad, then the opening is filled with conductive material to form a digit line contact plug to the pad. A storage capacitor is subsequently formed and the remainder of the digit line plug and digit line runner are formed. This process decreases the aspect ratio of the contact openings which must be formed, and may provide increased capacitance of the storage capacitor by allowing an increased height of the capacitor as will be described in detail below.
Other advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description read in conjunction with the appended claims and the drawings attached hereto.